Original
"Original" is a song by Canadian rapper Unkle Adams. It was produced by SinimaBeats and was written by Unkle Adams. The song blew up after popular music reviewer Anthony Fantano reacted to the song. The song then spawned many memes and mashups. Lyrics I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original First off I’m thankful for everyone that follows me And everyone that doubted me can swallow their apology I’m the kind of character that’s written in mythology Living in the present day it’s in my biology To rap about equality and the rock mic properly It’s obvious a lot of you could learn from this philosophy I’m not a know-it-all I’m full of curiosity I’m fascinated by the stars and their luminosity Guided by a prophecy working at full velocity I grew up the classics class of Sean Connery My women’s from a James Bond flick I won the lottery Plus I mold young minds similar to pottery I just stole your fans better call it in a robbery I sound so original my clone couldn't copy me No this anatomy belongs to a prodigy Honestly in my mind nobody is topping me Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original I don’t want to blend in how those other men did Before they even got going their careers ended But not me I’m driven by a very different engine That keeps ripping giving me incredible momentum So if you’re offended by anything I mention Or anything I wear if you have an objection Write out a complaint and place in your rectum Or better yet type it in the comment section That’ll give this video a little more attention My God your iPod needs an intervention Look at you doing that just because your friend did Be yourself and make your decisions independent My rhythm is tremendous and lyricism endless Nobody is similar I see no resemblance A treat for the senses followed by a question Tell me, what is it you see in your reflection Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original I don’t want to be how everybody else is I don’t want to be how everybody else is I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Imma be the only person I’m supposed to be And that’s me it’s a bonus if they notice me I make music and use it to buy my groceries Nowadays I’m even moving units overseas I’m busy working while they leave it to a clover leaf I’ve been original since in my Momma’s ovaries I started locally and now they know me globally Depression and anxiety I talk about them openly Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Le-le-le-le-le-let’s show them how we do this Le-le-le-le-le-let’s start the show I don’t want to be how everybody else is I’d much rather be original Why It Sucks # The lyrics are actually quite unoriginal # He repeats '''Le-le-le-le-le '''14 times! # He also says to put complaints in the comment section which was disabled for a while # The chorus is annoying # The music video is very corny # The flow is very repetitive. # He literally tells people to place complaints in their rectum. Videos Unkle Adams - Original (Official Music Video) Unkle Adams - Original NOT GOOD REACTION ft. Chris Ray Gun Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that received sequels Category:2010s Category:2016 Songs